1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to employing a vortex tube in an engine, to cool air prior to the air entering the intake manifold. The vortex tube may be employed with a turbocharger, a supercharger or with an engine which does not include an air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various applications of both the heating and cooling aspects of the vortex tube are known in the art. The current invention discloses a method and apparatus for employing a vortex tube with various engine compressor assemblies and in other direct arrangements for cooling the intake air to the engine manifold, whether it be compressed or not.
Additionally, various methods have been employed to both heat and cool fuel prior to combustion. The current invention discloses a method and apparatus for employing a vortex tube in the configurations described herein, which permits the fuel to be heated or cooled by the action of the vortex tube.
None of the methodologies employed and claimed herein have been shown or taught in any prior art of record.